


Not Fearing The Fall

by HUNTER29



Category: Highschool DxD
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel/Devil Relationship, Classroom Sex, Creampie, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, multiple orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 10:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17364587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUNTER29/pseuds/HUNTER29
Summary: As a "pure angel" Irina was always concerned about losing that status. However one devil whom she knows makes her question that frame of mind until finally lets herself go to temptations and desires.





	Not Fearing The Fall

In all the time Y/n had known Irina he has seen her as a very cheerful and confident albeit sometimes timid person and after tense time after they learnt of each other's affiliations, aka Y/n being a devil and Irina being an angel, their bond had become near enough unbreakable especially in the times they had fought along side each other. So when the chestnut haired female stopped Y/n a classroom after the school day had finished; with a nervous and fidgety behaviour he was concerned of what was bothering her.

"We've been friends for a while now" she spoke quietly big loud enough to be heard and after listening to the line Y/n simply nodded as a reply whilst Irina shuffled on her feet a little and kept eye contact at a minimum. "Then the fact of you being a devil and me being an angel, with us working past that, I feel really close to you Y/n" she continued whilst glancing up a little before taking a deep breath and letting her arms rest by her side as tried her best to look at him, "and yet though I still wish to remain pure, I wouldn't fear falling if it's with you". In honesty Irina was just confusing Y/n with each statement making him question what this was all about to which the violet eyed Angel took another deep breath before suddenly lunging forward and closing her lips against the devil before her, a quickly locked kiss though it held a gentleness and even a nervousness as Irina had acted quickly with the fear she would be pushed back. But she wasn't.

She looked to Y/n to see a surprised expression but he hadn't pulled away which left it to Irina to do so as she looked to the side with her face lighting up. "I'm sorry if that was too forward but I couldn't think of a better way to say, yes your a devil and I'm an angel which would make a relationship between us almost forbidden, but if it's based on true love then I hold it not a sin to admit my feelings!" She was speaking faster by the second before finishing with a sudden outburst of emotion, only to follow with hands covering her face in embarrassment. Then after taking another breath she clenched her fists to her sides and stared back with determination, "so I admit it Y/n, you are a devil and regardless to that fact I love you" and then yet again she fell nervous as if she expected a rejection. So it is safe to say she was surprised as she felt Y/n's lips connect with hers, before she leaned in she did think that seeing he was a devil he wouldn't care much about sinning but the kiss was rather tender for an unholy being. And that's what encouraged her to lean into the kiss.

For a moment Irina's angel wings sprouted and flickered between black and white signalling she was close to falling from the status of "pure angel" but as she stated before she wouldn't consider it a sin if it's a love with Y/n. As the kiss ended between the two, the angel wings the violet eyed female sprouted disappeared as she stared at Y/n with a smile before taking his hands and placed them on her waist as she wrapped hers around him. "I don't fear falling anymore, so I wish for you to be my first time Y/n" she said whilst still smiling before gasping as the devil's hands dropped from her waist to her thighs where he scooped her up to sit Irina on one of the desk where they joined in a forbidden kiss again. Their lips danced with each other's for a moment before breaking away and Irina watched Y/n go down to his knees where she felt him pull her panties to the side and lean forward so his head was between her legs.

A pleasurable shiver ran up the angel's spine as she felt Y/n's tongue run along her pussy and she had to cover her mouth in order to prevent the consequential moan from being heard, that wasn't what Y/n wanted though as he pulled Irina's hand from her mouth which made her moans more audible. She even reached a hand down into Y/n's hair to hold his head between her legs as his tongue lapped over her a roused snatch before he took her by surprise and pulled Irina closer so his tongue darted in deep inside he pussy, which made the chestnut haired angel clasp both hands over her mouth to muffle the shout she let out from the sudden feeling of Y/n's tongue swirling around inside her pussy. It felt so good for her she was already reaching an orgasm which she couldn't hold back to moan for as both her hands held Y/n's head between her legs as she released her sexual juices. He however continued to lap his tongue inside her dripping cunt and she would be remiss to deny the pleasure she was feeling from just the oral stimulation, then finally after her orgasm ended did she feel Y/n pry from her grip and stand before her again.

Irina's hands were clenching the side of the desk which she was seated in order to keep her stead and as for Y/n, he was working on letting his pants and boxers to the ground which exposed his erect shaft to Irina who stared in marvel at the size of it with another shiver going through her as she questioned if it was even going to fit. She got her answer as Y/n had him sled at her entrance and met her in a kiss whilst pushing insides, not even half way in did he reach the last barrier that kept Irina as a "pure Angel" and she had no qualms in parting with it as she felt her virginity taken by none other than a devil. Again she had no qualms with said fact as she actually let a bright smile on his lips as she had finally fallen from grace, not holding it a sin. Once the barrier was gone Y/n took not a second more to plunge the rest of his cock into Irina which made her arms fly around him with great speed from surprise, a gasp leaving her as he kissed her neck. "You ok?" He asked with a surprising amount of concern for such an unholy being, Irina answered simply with "you're so big". Her eyes wide as she was surprised she could even take it all inside her.

A small chuckle left Y/n as he kissed Irina's neck whilst retracting himself then pushing him back in, slow pulling back and quick penetrations was how he was starting and he received to complaint to that method but instead moans from the now fallen angel as she held her demonic lover. Y/n's hands were in different places with one holding Irina's leg and holding it spread so he could thrust deeper than he was already reaching, whilst the other was situated on the female's ass and pulling her closer to the edge of the desk as he thrusted into her. Moans and grunts left the two as Irina was taking a slow but rough fucking from Y/n who was pressing some rather gentle kisses along her neck before sucking until he left a hickey in place bellow his lip, the chestnut haired fallen angel only mewled as she felt the welcomed blemish being placed in her skin. Then she gasped as she felt Y/n starting to deliver his hard thrusts with added speed behind them, "you'll make me cum quickly if you go like that" she moaned with it being unclear if she was complaining or not. And Y/n questioned that fact which he got the answer of Irina's lips locking with his, that was a silent answe no.

Now knowing she wasn't complaint to his thrusts, Y/n started to deliver even faster and harder thrusts into Irina making her head bury into his shoulder to muffle her loud moans of pleasure as she had quickly reached another orgasm. Her juices splashing against Y/n's cock which was still buried deep inside her as he was still showing no clear signs of his own impending release, something actually concerned Irina if Y/n wasn't finding her body satisfying enough. However her worries vanished as she was met with another deep and ironically tender kiss as if Y/n knew of her concerns and wished to ease them, he held his lips against hers as he delivered more thrusts before being pushed back little but enough so he pulled from the fallen angel whom he was only moments ago balls deep inside the pussy of.

However Irina didn't do this to end their session but to instead hop off the desk then turn around and bend over it. She looked back and pulled her panties down to around her thighs as she presented her dripping cunt and puckered anal hole to the devil behind her, "can we try it a different way?" She asked with a soft smile that didn't fit the situation. Y/n answered by plunging himself into Irina's more tighter entrance and though resisted by her tightness he started thrust sing the second he got the chance, grunting from this new tightness that squeezed around his shaft. "Ah Y/n!" Irina involuntarily shouted at his aggressiveness, and very thankful that no one was nearby to hear. She felt strong hands holding her waist as she felt Y/n's cock pushing into her then pulling all the way out to thrust deep into her pussy then back to her anal port, he was alternating between the two holes making Irina weak to the knees and he upper body fell flat against the desk as her legs turned to mush. She was moaning louder than ever at this point and didn't even try to hold back her next orgasm which proved such a rush she lost all focus for a moment and sprouted her fallen angel wings, the colour pigment changed to show her fall from grace. Then she regained focus with a gasp as she felt Y/n's hands play with her wings making her look back to him with wide eyes, "they're sensitive" she breathed before again cummimg as Y/n not only thrusted deep inside her but continued to play with her wings, 

Then finally she felt his cock twitch inside her, he was close and they both knew it as well as they both knew where the batch of cum would be deposited, Y/n's thrusts sped up to great speeds before pushing a deep as he could inside Irina pressing her flat against the desk she was fucked against as he shot a copious amount of cum into her awaiting snatch.

As he finished cummimg Y/n leaned against Irina and kissed her neck then cheek as she continued to moan from the Creampie she had just received before turning her head to face Y/n so their lips met, again the irony that a devil was showing such tenderness in a kiss was not missed by the two before they pulled back and smiled at each other. Both saying in unison that they loved each other before finally Y/n pulled from Irina's pussy and they both fixed their appearances before heading out the classroom, hand in hand showing that a relationship between an angel and devil can truly exist. And even if she had fallen from the status of "pure angel", Irina didn't mind as she smiled at Y/n.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request ideas.


End file.
